


The Satirist's Love Song

by ProwlerBC



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Another angsty songfic wow, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Heavy Angst, I swear I write more than just songfics, M/M, Mild Gore, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence, fun right, im not sorry, this time its lemon demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlerBC/pseuds/ProwlerBC
Summary: Im not sorry.
Relationships: Fire Spirit Cookie/Wind Archer Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Satirist's Love Song

"So… Why'd you bring me here, Windy?" Fire Spirit floated above the Millennial Tree's guardian, laying back against his staff, a quizzical look on his face. It was rare that Wind Archer actually summoned him over here to the forest- 'I don't trust you' was always the reason cited, and despite Fire Spirit's frustrations towards that, it never changed. Yet here he sat, trying to find any hint of Windy's motivations in their stoic as usual expression. That made it all the stranger when Wind Archer smirked- the first time Fire Spirit ever saw him do such a thing.

"Our love is a great work of Satire."

"Excuse m-" He was quickly cut off by the sudden appearance of one of Windy's arrows pointing right at him, poised to shoot. Fire Spirit's face was a mixture of fear, confusion, and sadness, and Wind Archer took a step forward. FS winced as the arrow prodded at him slightly from that, staring down at Windy and awaiting what the archer had to say next.

"I've been satirizing ever since  
The first day we met.  
Our love is a great work of satire  
That you just didn't get."

Fire Spirit was honestly baffled by this sudden change in Windy's attitude- what was going on?! He moved to try and back away from Windy a bit, but fell back with a screeching yelp as he instead got pierced in the shoulder with an arrow. He winced as he propped himself up with an elbow and a hand, strawberry jam leaking from the wound and lightly steaming upon contact with his unusually warm dough. For some reason, the wound felt like it was burning, the pain radiating to the entirety of his shoulder. He looked back up Wind Archer, who was now looming over him, still smirking, a strange glint in their eye.

"Every time we kissed  
It was right up there with Swift.  
Red roses and champagne...  
It was right up there with Twain."

Fire Spirit chuckled nervously, backing away from Wind Archer a bit, the pain from the arrow in his shoulder seeming to flare at the slightest movement. "Wi-Windy, this i-isn't funny… You can stop now… yo-you ca- AGH!" He was silenced again by Windy kicking him in the chest, forcing him onto his back. FS sucked in a sharp breath- he could've sworn he felt his dough crack a bit from the force of the kick.

"Our love is my personal soapbox now.  
A sarcastic affair  
Exploding with irony and burlesque  
Right up there with Voltaire."

His staff! A sharp jolt of fear went through FS as he realized he dropped his staff when he was struck by the arrow earlier. He reached over for it frantically, but in what felt like a second Windy had it in his hands, and at once he brought the staff down on Fire Spirit's outstretched hand. Fire spirit let out an agonized scream, a flare of agony racing through him from a combination of Windy hitting him with the staff, with enough force to send pieces of dough flying, and the pain from such force being centralized at the top of the staff- where the dragon's bead lay. He immediately gripped his wrist, staring down in horror at the jam covered appendage, dough shattered and giving way to a flood of strawberry jam.

"I meant not single tender word  
That I ever said.  
Our love is a great work of satire  
That flew over your head."

Fire Spirit let out a hoarse, nearly voiceless scream as Wind Archer tore the bead from its position in the staff, hefting its weight in its palm. The archer grinned evilly, setting aside the bead and stepping down on FS's stomach. The spirit let out a wheeze as all the breath was forced from him at once, and struggled a bit as he tried to breath despite the pressure on his stomach and the dough on his chest being cracked. Why was Windy doing this to him…

"Flew over your head."

Fire Spirit couldn't even scream this time as an arrow pierced his chest, and he fell back feebly, jam leaking from every wound he sustained. He could already feel himself growing weaker, and feebly, he turned his head to look up at Wind Archer, to ask one question. "W-why….?

"Not a single fallen spirit escapes my arrows, Fire Spirit."

The only sound ringing through the forest in that moment was the sound of the Dragon's bead cracking then shattering upon being struck with one of Wind Archer's arrows, and the strangled, haunting scream of Fire Spirit as he writhed on the ground, as he slowly crumbled away into all but ash. Wind Archer picked up the shattered pieces of the Dragon's bead, a satisfied smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> .... :)


End file.
